


Horseface and The Perfects

by kissmeimalicia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Dork Jean Kirstein, F/F, F/M, Horseface and the Perfects, HorsefaceandthePerfects!AU, Irritable eren yeager, M/M, Marco is adorable, Multi, band!au, hf&tp, please take the tags away from me now, sweater vests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimalicia/pseuds/kissmeimalicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( based off the comics by savi-bunny.tumblr.com! )</p><p>Jean Kirstein is in a band with Mikasa and Eren. </p><p>What happens when a certain freckled cutie shows up at one of their Thursday night gigs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweater Vests

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the band!au created by tumblr user savi-bunny ! 
> 
> (Will most likely become a multi-chapter) 
> 
> ((I actually own nothing this time, AoT Characters belong to Isayama, AU belongs to Savi! ))

Marco Bott was ridiculously overdressed.

He figured this out the instant he walked out of the bathroom after fixing his hair, only to be greeted by the laughter of his two roommates, Armin and Sasha and Sasha’s boyfriend, Connie.

“Marco, are you wearing a sweater vest to this?” Armin raised his eyebrows a little. Armin, of course happened to be the poster child for looking stylish without trying too hard. Marco almost rolled his eyes, Armin could walk into a thrift store, pick up a sweater intended for 80 year old women and make it suddenly stylish, just by putting on. 

“This gig is pretty casual, Marco.” Sasha gave a smile, shrugging her shoulders up and down. Sasha, much like Armin, also possessed the quality of looking amazing in everything she owned. She could pair unlikely items to make an outfit that was both daring and completely obvious, making the observer wonder why they _wouldn’t_ have thought to pair those items.

These of course were skills that Marco did not possess.

“Sash, what’s wrong with my sweater vest?” Marco looked at Sasha with wide eyes, tugging gently at the edge. This was his favorite sweater vest and he liked the way the soft knit looked on him. And although he would never admit it, Marco thought it was rather stylish, in a dapper sort of way.

“Oh, Marco,” Sasha laughed loudly, “There’s nothing _wrong_ with it.”

Marco looked to Sasha’s boyfriend, Connie, who shrugged as he looked at Marco, he was going to be of no assistance tonight of course.

 

 

 

 

“Remind me again, why we are headed to a sweaty little club on a Thursday?” Marco looked over to Sasha and Connie as they turned a corner, every footstep bringing them towards their destination.

“I’m writing an article on some of the more popular local bands and I heard that one was playing a show this week, plus because it’s a Thursday the cover charge is like, 8 bucks.” Sasha smiled at Marco as her hand moved incessantly between Connie’s two hands. Sometimes Marco wondered how Sasha was a writer, imagining her sitting still for any amount of time was almost impossible. But then he would think about the late nights she would spend staying up in college, working on her essays and projects with determined ferocity. Sasha became a different person while she was writing, and the only thing she loved more than writing was a concert. Much like his other roommate, Armin, who come to think of it, had to work tomorrow.

“Hey, Armin?”

Armin looked up from his phone and hummed in response.

“Don’t you have to open the store tomorrow?” Marco raised an eyebrow as Armin squinted a little, almost as if he was checking an internal calendar.

“No, I think Nanaba is opening, I don’t start my shift until 3.” Armin smiled back at Marco.

Armin was even more of an odd ball than Sasha. The kid had double majored in psychology and literature, and while he technically could be working as a counselor of some kind or really doing some type of job that no doubt would pay much more, Armin had instead elected to find a job at a children’s bookstore, in a residential area of the city, a much closer commute then the 20 to 25 minutes both Sasha and Marco endured trying to get towards the financial district.

Marco was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp noise coming from Sasha’s direction.

“Here it is!” Sasha squealed while pulling Connie towards the entrance.

 

 

 

The sweater vest was almost unfair, really.

As if the guy in the front row wasn’t already super-hot, and pretty well built, from what Jean could tell, he also had a mother-approved wardrobe. And with the addition of his decidedly _un_ -innocent dance moves Jean could come up with only one conclusion.

He had found the most perfect man in the world.

At one of his shitty gigs.

On a Thursday.

“In case you missed it earlier, we are ‘Horseface and The Perfects’!” Jean Kirstein called out into the microphone as another song ended with a crash on the drums from Eren, “Alright, this is where we slow it down, everybody. Normally I would dedicate this next song to hot guys everywhere bu-“

Jean was interrupted by Eren leaning over the drums and calling out, “Shut up and play, you idiot!”

 “But,” Jean continued, turning his head to look at the hot guy in the sweater vest, just to his right, “tonight I’m gonna change it up,” Jean paused for dramatic effect “this song, is for the hot freckled guy! Nice sweater vest, man!” Jean winked ending his small speech as Freckle’s friends elbowed him and wolf whistled.

 _“Oh_ , _I wish I had a boyfriend…”_ Jean began and looked out of the corner of his eye to see freckles smiling like an idiot and blushing, his adorably big brown eyes trained on Jean the entire time.

Freckles tugged on his sweater vest as he started to sway his hips in the worst way possible.

Goddammn, this kid was gonna be the death of him.

Jean let another smirk cross his lips as he heard the crowd start to sing along, the energy pushing him forward. So maybe he wasn’t a college graduate, so what if he didn’t have a fancy house, or a super nice car. This was what he loved, creating music, watching people dance to the music he was creating, right there, in real time, along with the flashes of white hot heat from the lights overhead, sinking into his skin like the sun. And I mean, come on, it’s not like the job didn’t have its perks, the free drinks were pretty great and even better was the attention, and the fans. The push and pull of energy at shows was enough for Jean to forget about the shitty pay it provided, or the lack thereof.

As they ended the last chord an uproar of applause started from the crowd, including freckles, who was smiling at Jean like he was some sort of magical being.

Jean could almost feel the blush starting to run up his neck as he called that they had some CD’s and other merch for sale in the back, and watched as freckles spoke with his friends before they moved towards the merch table where Mikasa had already taken out her phone and plugged in a card reader.

Not only was freckles’ face cute, his ass was too.

Jean definitely blushed at the last thought and silently thanked god that there were no such things as mind readers, because freckles was driving him crazy.

He was definitely gonna need a beer tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jean dedicates to Marco is "Lust for Life" By Girls. (( I highly recommend it! ))


	2. Your Lucky Numbers Are:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is awkward, Marco has decides he's going to make a move on the blonde front man, and things are heating up with Armin and Eren in the second chapter of Horseface and The Perfects, based off the comics created by tumblr user, Savi-Bunny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter and sending so many reviews!   
> (keep it up!)

 

Jean stood off to the side of the crowd, watching the band that had taken the stage after Eren, Mikasa and Himself, an electronic-pop three piece. The three musicians were fun to watch, and their strikingly different personalities and physiques made them an interesting combination.

 

“Hey, thank you guys for coming out tonight we’re ‘Shifter’ and for this next song I’m gonna hand it over to Berthold.” Annie, the lead singer, nodded at the tall male behind one of the keyboards who smiled and switched places with her before nodding at Reiner who started the beginning riff on his keyboard.

 

Jean smiled to himself and admired how the three bandmates could easily shift from one position to another and still retain the same sound quality, only three words came to mind.

 

Pure fucking talent.

 

“I’m watching you run, run from the sidelines…”  The trio started in on a cover of a Chvrches song and Jean looked around the crowd in front of him. He could see their tiny merch table in the back corner, Mikasa managing the small crowd that was gathered around the table. He looked around and saw Eren standing a few feet away from him, trying to light a cigarette.

 

Jean tipped his bottle slightly in his hand, trying to judge the fullness of it by weight alone before a small part in the crowd opened up. Revealing freckles and his friends standing, ironically, in a literal beam of light. But that wasn’t what made Jean’s breath catch in his throat, oh no. What made Jean gulp for air like a drowning man was freckle’s shirt.

 

He had bought a ‘Horseface and The Perfects’ tank top.

 

He was now wearing said tank top.

 

Holy shit, get a load of those biceps.  

 

“Oh my god. Eren.”  Jean shuffled over a few feet to look at the shorter man who had pulled another lighter out of his back pocket and was flipping the top open, holding the cigarette between his teeth.

 

“What?” Eren muttered as he clicked the lighter, barely getting a spark out of the thing.

 

“Look,” Jean’s gaze moved from the freckled boy to Eren before he grabbed the drummer’s arm and tugged on it to get his attention, “look at him! He’s in our merch! He bought one of those dumb muscle shirts I told you not to make!”

 

“Dude, why are you touching me?” Eren flicked the lighter one more time, as he growled, finally getting enough of a flame and lighting his cigarette.

 

“Oh god, look how cute he is!” Jean all but squealed as he looked at the dark haired boy across the room.

 

“Yeah, well you're welcome, I guess,” Eren snorted as he took a drag from his cigarette, “Also, what the fuck? Tank tops are cool, man.”

 

Jean looked pointedly at Eren’s shirt, a tank top, unsurprisingly, before looking back up at Eren with a raised eyebrow. Eren shrugged.

 

Just then freckles threw his head back in laughter and suddenly looked up, and straight at Jean.

 

“Oh, shit! He’s looking over here,” Jean elbowed Eren in the chest and brought up his hand in something that resembled a wave, “Eren. Wave with me so I don’t look like an idiot.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Kirstein!” Eren growled back as he brought his hand up anyways.

Freckles blushed and bit his lip before offering a small smile, god, Jean could melt from that smile, and offered a tiny wave of his own, his left hand reaching up to grasp his neck in a way that Jean found all too adorable.

 

Jean and Eren stood side by side, half-waves frozen in the air.

 

“Fuck you,” Eren said suddenly, stepping in front of Jean, “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

 

“I saw him first, Jaeger!” Jean grabbed Eren’s elbow and pulled the shorter of the two back to his original spot.

 

“Fine,” Eren huffed “but only because you dedicated a damn song to him. I’ll go talk to that cute blonde he’s hanging out with.”

 

“Thank you, you’re too kind, really.” Jean deadpanned as Eren walked over and stood next to the blonde, smiling easily. How Eren was able to just straight up approach someone like that and then flirt with them was a mystery to Jean. Sure, he could dedicate a song to someone, but making actual contact was something Jean wasn’t exactly gifted with.

 

Jean looked back up at Eren and felt his jaw drop a tiny bit, he had not only managed to get the blonde laughing but was now dragging him up to the bar.

 

Jean took the last sip of beer and set the bottle down on a nearby table before turning back to the crowd, but freckles and his friends were gone.

 

Jean scanned the crowd, and not seeing them any longer decided to head back to the small back room, a rather shitty excuse for a green room, and grabbed his guitar and his bag before slipping out of the back door and heading to the metro, grabbing the last train headed towards his neighborhood for the night.

 

He sat in the subway car, listening to the telltale drone of old fluorescent lighting overhead and seeing freckle’s big brown eyes and heart wrenching smile-blush combo every time he closed his eyes.

 

Jean’s mind wandered as he got off the train and started the short walk to his apartment building.

 

What would it be like to kiss those infuriatingly adorable lips? To run a hand through that incredibly soft looking hair? To move with those amazingly rhythmic hips?

 

Jean sighed as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to his small apartment.

 

A mental image of freckle’s face during their performance danced across Jean’s vision as he opened the door with a creak.

 

It was gonna be tough getting to bed.

 

 

Marco looked at the bubbly, gold and amber colored liquid swishing in his cheap red cup.

 

While he would much rather be enjoying his Sunday night reading, or trying out the new recipe he printed out after watching a new episode of  ‘Secrets of a Restraunt Chef’ he was instead at a party that Sasha and Armin had dragged him along to.

 

Sasha had to come because of work, she was hoping to get a few comments from at least one of the members of ‘Shifter’ for her article, and she had heard that the band was going to be at this house party in an old condo in the lower east side.

 

Armin, of course, had come because he was planning on meeting some guy that he started talking to at last week’s concert.

 

Last week’s concert.

 

Marco thought about how he had wanted to talk to the front man, but after he came back from the bathroom he couldn’t find him anywhere. Marco thought fleetingly about his ‘Horseface and The Perfects’ tank top that had now become his favorite shirt to lounge around the house in.

 

But mostly, Marco thought about the front man of said band, and how his heart kind of skipped two beats whenever the blonde looked his way.

 

Marco couldn’t lie to himself, he had been looking every which way for the guy with the dimple piercings, but he strongly doubted that a cool guy like him would be hanging out in the financial district, or anywhere close to the stuffy office job where Marco worked.

 

“Hey, Armin!” Marco was pulled out of his thoughts by a shout. As he turned around Marco saw none other than the drummer of ‘Horseface and The Perfects’ approaching Armin, Sasha and himself.

 

But if the drummer was here, then maybe, just maybe the singer would be too!

Marco looked towards the front door just in time to see a glimmer of peroxide blonde move towards the kitchen and he smiled to himself.

 

Tonight was the night, he was definitely gonna make a move on the attractive singer.

  
  


 

Marco had watched the blonde all night. He wanted to make a move earlier, but Sasha had gotten a call from Connie saying that he was working late and probably wouldn’t be able to make it to the party after all. So, instead of following the lead singer around, Marco was staying faithfully by Sasha’s side since Armin had long since disappeared onto the dance floor with his new ‘friend’, Eren the drummer.

 

“Do you think Armin and Eren are gonna end up being a thing?” Sasha laughed as she nudged Marco with her elbow and nodded in a general direction to her left.

 

Marco looked over to see their honey-blonde roommate grinding against the taller brunette. Armin turned at that exact moment to look at Eren’s face and a blush grew on the tanned boy’s cheeks. Suddenly Eren leaned down and look Armin’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together fiercely. Sasha giggled from beside him and Marco turned to look at her.

“I think they already are.” He laughed.

 

“Good point. Actually, I kind of have to go to the bathroom, would you mind waiting outside the door for me so no one comes in?” Sasha looked up at Marco, biting her lip.

 

“Sure, whatever.” Marco rolled his eyes as he, very poorly, pretended to be put out by her dragging him to the bathroom with her.

 

“Thank you!” Sasha smiled at Marco before shutting the door with a small ‘click’.

 

Marco stood outside the bathroom faithfully before he felt his pocket buzz. Pulling out his phone he looked at the screen to find a text message from Armin waiting.

 

“Hey, don’t wait up for me, I think I might be going home with Eren! *fingers crossed* hope I see you guys tomorrow! - Armin”

 

Marco smirked as he let out a soft huff of laughter before putting his phone back in his pocket, only Armin would text his roommates to let them know he was probably gonna hook up with a guy before he did, just so they wouldn’t worry and think something was wrong.

 

“I know! I can’t believe Jean dedicated a song to a guy in a sweater vest!”

 

Marco’s head snapped up at the mention of a sweater vest. He looked around the hallway to find two girls standing further away. Then he realized, those two girls were talking about him. He was the guy in the sweater vest. Which could only mean that the front man’s name was-

 

“Hey, Jean!” Marco looked towards the end of the hall to see Jean walking right past him and towards the two girls.

 

“Hey, do you guys know where a bathroom is?” Jean looked between the two girls and one, a short blonde nodded towards Marco

 

Marco screamed internally as Jean started to walk towards him.

 

“Hey man, is this bathroom open?” Jean looked at the door behind Marco and Marco panicked.

“Um, no. But I loved your show last Thursday! Thanks for complimenting my sweater vest. That was really cool, my name’s Marco by the way.” Marco gulped a little.

 

Shit! That is the exact opposite of what he wanted to say! He wanted to sound cool, yet approachable, maybe start with something funny, but cute like, ’Hey there, sailor’. But instead he sounded like a bumbling nerd.

 

“Wait, who are you?” Jean’s eyebrow raised and Marco felt like even more of an idiot.

 

Of course. Of course Jean wouldn’t remember him, he probably pulled shit like dedicating songs to guys wearing sweater vests all the time. Marco was probably a brief blur in a string of sweater vest wearing faces, he probably was a flash in the possibly never ending string of sweater vest wearing concert goers that Jean came into contact with every week, he was possibly the-

 

“Um, at the show last week,” Marco took a deep breath and tried to control the blush that was slowly making its way up his neck and face, “You, uh, you dedicated a song to me?”

 

 

 

A flash of recognition hit Jean as the bathroom door opened, bathing the dark haired male standing before him  in warm, yellow light.

 

Holy shit.

 

It was freckles.

 

It was the one guy that Jean couldn’t get out of his head for more than a week now, standing here. In the flesh. Less than six feet in front of him, holding a conversation with him.

 

And Jean had just asked him who he was.

 

Jean could feel his eyes starting to widen as he realized what he had done.

 

“Freckles!” He blurted out and clamped his mouth shut, blushing at his outburst.

 

“What?” freckles looked at Jean with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, Marco? Is that what you said your name was?” Jean could feel the tips of his ears getting red as he asked.

 

Marco nodded in response.

 

His name was Marco.

 

He had a name that was as adorable as his freckles.

‘Or his ass.’ The voice in his head added.

“Shit, that’s perfect.”  Jean breathed out.

“What?” Marco  leaned closer to Jean, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“Oh, nothing. I was um, talking to… myself, I guess?” Jean was blushing pretty hard now and silently thanked the powers that be that the lighting in the hallway was pretty dim.

 

“Oh.” Marco blushed and offered a small smile and it’s all Jean could do not to just jump him right then and there.

 

“Right, so, how did you like our show?” Jean grinned as he looked at Marco.

 

“I loved it.” Marco breathed.

 

“Really?” Jean’s grin broke into an all-out smile.

 

“Yeah, I really loved that song you dedicated to me. It was cute.” Marco smiled as he rocked forward slightly, leaning just close enough so all Jean would have to do was move a fraction of an inch and their lips would touch. And just as Jean was considering doing just that Marco rocked back onto his heels.

 

“Well, we should get going, it’s getting late and I have work in the morning.” Marco looked towards the short brunette girl at his side who Jean recognized as one of his friends from the show last week.

 

Just before he left he turned and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and, using a pen he borrowed from his friend, wrote something on it before handing it to Jean.

 

“Anyways, don’t wait too long to call.” The freckled boy winked before turning around and making his way towards the crowd by the door before disappearing into it completely.

 

Jean looked at the tiny little slip of paper. It was a fortune cookie fortune, and written next to the ‘your lucky numbers are’ line was a phone number. Marco’s phone number to be exact.

  
Jean growled inwardly, damn. This kid knew what he was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Back! 
> 
> Jean finally has Marco’s number, Marco is smooth af, and Jean owns stolen lawn furniture. 
> 
> What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my words, characters belong to Isayama, AU belongs to @Savibunny 
> 
> (Based off the HF&TP comics created by @Savibunny on tumblr)

Chapter 3: Fool

___________________________________________

Jean sighed as he looked at his phone for the millionth time. He was going to text Marco, definitely. There just happened to be two problems:

Jean didn't know what to say at all. He couldn't risk looking like even more of a moron after it had taken a week, a wish, and a prayer to get Marco’s phone number.  
Jean knew he would have to resist the urge to ask him over immediately to have wild, passionate sex.  
Okay, so he could maybe avoid the second one. But the first one was going to be way more difficult.

Jean stared at his phone screen before starting to type.

‘Oh my god! What are you doing???’ the voice in his head shrieked as he hit send before setting the phone down on his miniscule kitchen counter. And climbing out the window that led to his fire escape.

He smiled as he sat down in the plastic lawn chair Erin had lifted from the Cuban restaurant down the street as a “housewarming gift” when he first moved into this apartment and picked up a half full watering can before starting to water the various plants on the railing of his little oasis.

He started to hum the chorus of a song he and Mikasa were working on before the sound of vibrating plastic interrupted his thoughts.

“Holy shit. That was fast.” he bit his lip as he leaned halfway through the window and grabbed his blinking phone.

He smiled as he looked at the screen.

‘Hey Jean! I would LOVE to hang out sometime. Come to think of it, there's this really good Thai food place down the street from my apartment. I'll take you if you don't tell anyone about it ;)’

 

No. Fucking. Way.

Jean just about dropped his phone into the alley below.

All he asked was if Marco wanted to hang out, grab a beer, whatever. And the sweater vest wonder had turned it into a fully fledged date.

Jean was right before.

This kid did know what he was doing.  
____________________________________________________________________

“HOLY SHIT. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!” Marco shouted after he hit send.

Sasha came rushing out to the living room, eyes wide, hair messed up and eyeliner smudged.

“What happened?” she looked around wildly before her eyes settled on Marco.

“I just asked the cute frontman, Jean, out on a date. A real date. Like, Thai food.” Marco looked at his phone before looking back up at Sasha and blinking, “Okay, were you asleep or writing just now?”

Sasha smiled sheepishly, “Well, it kind of started out as writing. But then it turned into sleeping.”

Marco smiled sweetly as he reached for a pad of paper and a pencil and marked down two tally marks under his name.

“Wait a second! What is that?” Sasha squinted a little to see the writing before making a diving leap over the couch to snatch the pad of per of out of Marco’s hands.  
“It's nothing, it's just a game Armin and I are playing!” Marco laughed at the face Sasha pulled while she read the words scrawled on the top of the page out loud.

“Is Sasha sleeping or writing?! Seriously you guys?! You bet on this?” Sasha laughed as she flipped through Marco and Armin’s pages before landing on Connie’s,  
“No fucking way. Even Connie???”

Marco was laughing so hard he was in tears as Sasha took a picture of it with her phone to no doubt use as blackmail with Connie.  
Not that she would need to blackmail Connie.

Sasha had Connie wrapped around her finger.

Marco heard his phone ding again.

It was from Jean.

‘I'll pick you up! How is 7 for you?’

Marco smiled.  
‘7 is great! See you then!’

Marco gazed into the distance totally blissed out before his eyes went wide.

Oh my god! This worked!

He had a date with Jean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back and ready to rock this thing! 
> 
> Title taken from the song "Fool" by Børns!  
> (I suggest you listen to it while reading!)


End file.
